Fabia Sheen
Fabia Sheen is a Neathian and a character from Bakugan Gundalian Invaders. Like in Gundalian Invaders, Fabia plays a major role in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. She first appeared in Season 2, delivering Akwimos, Hawktor, and Coredem to the heroes. Fabia returns in Season 4, being sent to help the heroes. She proceeds to free Alice/Masquerade, Azula, Minx Elfin, Akwimos, Hawktor, and Coredem before teleporting them to Luigi's Mansion where the heroes are currently hiding. Fabia's Guardian Bakugan is still Aranaut. Fabia reappears in Season 5 when Naruto, Sonic, and Drago arrive on Neathia, hoping to train there. Fabia intially refuses as Neathia has been through enough. She soon changes her mind after indirectly finding out about Jesse's death (Sonic mentioned they couldn't face the others again, especially Ren). However, Fabia said they had to get her sister, Queen Serena's permission. Fabia soon watches Naruto, Sonic, and Drago become members of the Castle Knights. Fabia reappears in Season 6 after the battle against the corrupted Peach and Zelda of the silly Melee universe. Fabia later helps Gohan, Ben, Azula, William, and Ren battle against Peach and Zelda of the silly Melee universe, who were revived by the true villain of the Flash of Shadows story mode. During the fight, she is stabbed in the chest by Zelda of the silly Melee universe, and was unconscious for most of the remainder of the fight. When Fabia reenters the fight, she flings Peach and Zelda of the silly Melee universe. Fabia then watches the rest of the battle. In Season 8, Fabia is entrusted with one of the keys to Pandemonium. Later, Fabia, Sonic, and Zombie Spider-Man battle against shadows of their friends who were sent to Pandemonium. Fabia battles against the shadow of Sasuke, but despite getting help from DK from the Yoshi and DK Show and G-Dorf, Fabia is defeated, losing her key to Pandemonium. Later it is revealed that she and Aranaut were brainwashed by Xaos (Aranaut's attribute was even forcefully changed into Darkus, with Steath colors). Fabia and Aranaut are freed later along with Mr. Game & Watch. However, Fabia has to return to Neathia with Linus and Commander Elright to show her sister that she is alright. Fabia returns just in time for the final battle against Xaos. After winning, Fabia is embedded with the core of Pandemonium. In Season 9, Fabia and the other Heroes of Legend train to get control of their new powers. Prior to the final battle against Mag Mel, Fabia is transported to another dimension and is forced to battle against illusions of past foes. Fabia soon realizes that by not trusting her friends, she made the same mistake Master Hand made. Fabia then finally regains control of her new powers and returns to Earth with the other Heroes of Legend. During the finale, Fabia finally settles the score with Sellon. Fabia and Ren then head to the Ivory Towers to help the other Heroes of Legend in the final battle against Mag Mel. At the end of Season 11, Fabia returns to Neathia and becomes the Queen of Neathia. In Season 12, Fabia returns to Earth to help in the fight against Yami Bakura. Along the way, she is possessed by Yami Bakura, but she is freed after Psycho Kirby excorsizes him. Later, Fabia is possessed by Zelda's spirit so Zelda can tell Link that he has to kill her to get rid of Yami Bakura and Sheik, who had become a split personality. Later on, Fabia is possessed by Ryo Bakura, who requests to be taken to Pichu. In Season 13, Fabia is now a moderator for the tournament, but she takes a far more brutal approach to battling after a change of mind. Fabia then leaves the heroes, making her an antagonist. However, after getting defeated by Naruto, Fabia realizes the error of her ways and joins Naruto, Gohan, Ben Tennyson, Azula, William Dunbar, and DK in the final battle against Sasuke. Midway through the battle, Pichu possesses Fabia to communicate with Naruto and Yami Bakura. In Season 14, Fabia meets Pandoria and is challenged by her to a battle. Fabia accepts, unaware of Pandoria's true identity. However, she learns of Pandoria's true identity from Naruto, Yami Yugi, and Psycho Kirby. Fabia then battles Pandoria, but after getting struck by Pandoria's blade arm and then knocked back, Fabia clutches her heart in pain, despite having overcome her heart problems following her rebirth. Fabia is then told the more stamina she loses, the more her Smash core fragment will be ripped out. Eventually, Fabia realizes the error of her ways and breaks down in tears before getting thrown by Pandoria. Fabia is then blasted by Pandoria and is defeated, causing her core fragment to get ripped out due to the barrier. Before dying, Fabia tells Naruto that if he ever sees Aranaut again he is to say that she is sorry for abandoning him. Fabia then gives Psycho Kirby a kiss on the cheek before she has her essence returned to the Smash core. Fabia is revived at the end of Season 14. Trivia *For some reason, Fabia always appeared at the midway point of a season. *The only season that Fabia was not a main character was in Season 2. *Season 7 is the first season Fabia appeared at the start. *In Season 9, Fabia is much more violent than in Gundalian Invaders and the past seasons of Super Smash Bros. Crossover, especially with Sellon. *A running gag involving Fabia is that her body is constantly being possessed. So far, she has been possessed by Mason Brown, Yami Bakura, Zelda, Ryo Bakura, and Pichu. Yami Bakura even pointed this out when he possessed her. Category:Protagonists Category:Neathians Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Murderers Category:Running Gags Category:Heroes of Legend